Blaine's Jar of Hearts
by yoshi456
Summary: Blaine wants Kurt back but he's with Sam now.


It was a normal day at McKinley. Kurt was with Mercedes in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to come. Sam and Kurt have been dating secretly. Surprisingly, Blaine came and everyone was in shocked, specially Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked Blaine worried

"I need you again. I miss you" Blaine said walking to Kurt. Kurt just stand.

"So, Jeremiah wasn't enough already with?" Kurt said getting sad. Blaine nodded.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said. Kurt stand up and took center.

"You know, I don't know how to tell you this but I prefer singing it to you" Kurt said motioning Brad to begin playing the piano.

"Okay" Blaine said sitting down were Kurt was seated.

I know I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?

You lost the love I loved the most

And I learned to live, half-alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

When he finished, he stared crying and left the room. Everyone was shocked because of what Blaine did to Kurt.

"How could you, Blaine?" Mercedes asked s

"What a jerk!" Puck screamed at him

"Moron" Mike told Blaine

Everyone was screaming and insulting Blaine. Sam dind't notice Kurt wasn't in the room.

"Where's Kurt?" Sam asked. Everyone shotted

"Yeah, where is him?" Tina asked

"He left and didn't say anything after he sang that song to me" Blaine said

"I'll look for him" Sam said getting to the door

Sam looked over the locker room but he wasn't there. Then, the boy's bathroom, but he wasn't there also. When he was about to give up, he checked in the astronomy room where he confessed his feelings for Kurt and he founded him there crying next to the window.

"Kurtie?" Sam asked softly entering the room "Are you okay?"

"Hey Sam" Kurt said with tears in his face "No, I'm not okay"

"Come here" Sam said walking where Kurt was standing and hugged him tightly.

"How could he?" Kurt asked "How could he just come here and ask me to be his again?"

"It looks like he misses you" Sam whispered to Kurt.

"But, I'm with you" Kurt said "I love you very much. He gave me hell once and he will again"

"I know" Sam said facing Kurt and whipping the tears away.

"I want to be with you. I lost my feelings for him" Kurt said "My feelings belongs to you now"

"Don't worry, I will protect you whenever you need it" Sam said holding Kurt lightly

"If you don't mind, I want to be out about our relationship to the people" Kurt said. Sam nodded

"I think is time that everyone know, specially Blaine" Sam said. Kurt nodded

"Thanks, Sammy" Kurt said smiling at Sam.

"You welcome, babe" Sam said giving Kurt a kiss.

After the kiss, they got out of the classroom holding hands with no-one caring who sees them. They love each other so much. When they went back to the choir room were everyone was surrounding Blaine but holding hands tightly. Blaine noticed that Kurt came back but holding hands with Sam?

"Kurt, you are back" Blaine said "Holding hands with him. Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, Blaine" Kurt told him letting go of Sam but he went behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. There were many aww's from the girls but shocked faces from the boys.

"So, its true" Puck said pointing at the couple

"Its true about what?" Sam asked holding Kurt tight

"That you really like Kurt" Finn answered

"Yeah" Sam admit3

"Since when?" Artie asked curiously

"Can I tell them?" Sam asked Kurt. Kurt nodded

"Since Blaine here broke his heart" Sam admit pointing at Blaine

"It was a mistake. Please Kurt, come back to me. I need you. Your heart belongs to me, remember?" Blaine begged Kurt.

"No, Blaine. My heart now belongs to one person. That person is the one that's holding me now" Kurt said looking at Sam and smiling. "That person is Sam Evans"

"Love you too, babe. My heart belongs to you too" Sam said putting a hand in Kurt's cheek and kissing him. All the girls went all 'aww' again. After the kiss, Kurt faced again Blaine.

"It's best if we stay friends again. What do you say?" Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded

"Anything for you" Blaine said. No one noticed that Mr. Shue was standing in the door watching the whole event smiling.

"Wow" Mr. Shue said settling the papers in his desk

"I know right" Brittany said

"Well, bye Blaine" Kurt said

"Bye Kurt" Blaine said getting into the exit but he turned and faced Sam. "If you hurt him, I will kill you because I love him very much. Clear?" Sam nodded. "Clear" Sam and Blaine shake hands and Blaine left. Sam turned to Kurt when Blaine left already.

"So, Kurt, wanna go out?" Sam asked

"Are you asking me out?" Kurt said. Sam nodded

"Yes I am. Breadsticks. At 7pm?" Sam suggested

"Or we can rent _Avatar_ and see it at my home?" Kurt suggested putting finger in Sam's chest. Sam nodded

"I can bring it" Sam said facing and holding Kurt by the waist and Kurt holding him by the neck.

"Perfect. I can cook something for us to eat while watching the movie" Kurt said. Sam nodded

"Mac n' cheese and Popcorn?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded

"Anything for my Sammy" Kurt said giving Sam a kiss in the cheek. Sam smiled.

"_Oel ngati kameie Kurt_"" Sam said kissing Kurt again in the lips. Everyone was confused.

"Kurt, what does that means?" Finn asked.

"That means, I love you in Na'vi. Right?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded

"That's right, Kurtie" Sam said holding Kurt still

"Aww" Quinn, Santana, and Brittany screamed

"What?" Puck asked

"They already have nicknames" Quinn said

"Very cute nicknames" Santana said

"And knows how to tell 'I Love You' in other language" Brittany added

Everyone began to laugh, even Kurt and Sam. They became the new couple of the club. Thanks God everyone understood their love, even Mr. Shue and the guys.


End file.
